Winter Baby
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke in a bad snowstorm with Sakura who is giving birth...yeah that sounds about right. Hint of SasuNaru and pregnancy.


This is not an AU and i wanted snow in Konoha, yes I'm well aware that it's in the fire country but I always think about Konaha in snow... Also I have no idea what genre to make this so I just made it whatever.

* * *

It was a snowstorm

It was a bad snowstorm

It was a really really bad snowstorm

It was a freakishly bad snowstorm that threatened to freeze all of the fire country.

Naruto and Sakura, after a lot of asking and begging, were at Sasuke Uchiha's mansion during Konaha's worst snowstorm. It's been a while since team 7, minus Kakashi, got together and just hung out. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all sat on the big couch while watching the snow continue to invade the outside. Sasuke watched as Sakura's big round belly rose and fell underneath her pink shirt.

Sakura was forced to stay in Konaha alone while Lee had to go away on a very important mission, she felt it was risky to be alone with the arrival of her first child coming soon so she spent most of her time with Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't really expect her two teammates to get together and was a bit heartbroken upon hearing the news. She got over her love for Sasuke after realizing that Lee was the only one for her and now she was happy with their relationship.

Sasuke didn't mind having them over but he had ANBU things to worry about and couldn't be bothered. He stood up off the couch and began heading down the hallway. "Oi teme, where are you going?" Naruto yelled from his spot on the furniture.

"Just going to the bathroom dobe." Sasuke answered, the sound of a door closing being heard after he spoke.

Naruto picked up a cup of hot chocolate off of the coffee table and began sipping it. Sakura reached for her cup but stopped and scrunched her face.

"Oh." She said, a bit of surprise in her voice. Naruto continued sipping on his hot chocolate with his eyes closed, savoring the sweet chocolate taste.

"Oh my god N-Naruto?" More surprised. Still enjoying that sweet taste.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and yanked back. The hot drink fell out of his hands and onto his lap and onto the floor. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was beginning to breath heavily, with a look that asked 'what did I do?'

"Ithinkthebabyiscoming!" The rushed in one breath. Naruto looked at her again now with a look that asked 'what did you say?' Sakura started to get annoyed and angry 1) because a baby was making it's scene which was hurting like hell and 2) because Naruto was taking to damn long to understand what was happening. She calmed herself as much as she could at such a time then spoke.

"I. Think. The. Baby. Is. Coming."

Naruto silently re-spoke her words and his eyes went wide as he put the words baby and coming together. He began pacing back and forth with the words 'oh my god what do I do' while Sakura began screaming in pain. "Naruto do something!" Her nails began ripping into a couch pillow.

"Sakura-chan your the medical ninja aren't you able to do this without a problem?"

If Sakura tried just a bit harder she woould've surpassed an Uchiha glare. "What the hell am I supposed to do Naruto, roll into a ball so that I can see my crotch and pull the baby out AHHHHH!" The pillow was torn into two.

Naruto really began to panic now, he didn't know anything dealing with hospital stuff and especially not child birth. Sakura always heard from from the other mothers of the village that giving birth was painful but they were obviously lying. Giving birth was fucking agonizingly painful and she didn't even start pushing yet.

"Naruto if you can't do anything then go get Sasuke!" She reached for another pillow. Naruto stopped his pacing and looked at the pinkette.

"Uh...Sakura I don't think bushy-brows would like us looking at your-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay okay I'll go get him." He started running off but stopped. "Wait here, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A second Naruto appeared by real Naruto's side. "Go and hold Sakura's hand before the teme charges us for every pillow she destroys!" He ordered and he rushed down the hallway. The clone gulped at the thought of having his hand squeezed by the screaming woman.

"Teme teme!" Naruto yelled as he checked each room in his path. When he got to the bedroom he found Sasuke sitting on the floor with scrolls and books around him. "Naruto why are you-"

"Living Sakura room and she's having in the baby!"

Sasuke stared up at the blonde from his sitting position. "What?"

Naruto started again but this time less frantically. "Sakura's in the living room and she's having the baby!" Sasuke shook his head. "Are you sure because you know how she likes to-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The two boys froze as the mixture of a man and woman's scream came from the living room, a giant 'poof' was heard after the scream. The raven got up, letting the scrolls fall to the floor, and ran toward the room where the scream came from. He wasn't as shocked as Naruto was upon seeing Sakura lying on the couch with fabric and cotton surrounding her and the area. "Sasuke, Naruto if you don't do something about this baby I am going to MURDER YOUUAAHHH!"

Naruto started to panic again. "Sasuke go and find a doctor or something!" He ordered. The other just stared at him again.

"I would genius but how do you expect me to do that when there's 10 feet of snow!"

"You have that fire ball jutsu you're always using, burn down the snow!"

"Dobe if I do that then I'll burn down the buildings!"

"Arghhh just do something!"

"There's no avoiding it someone just tell Lee that I had no intentions on looking at Sakura." Sasuke walked over to Sakura and began the removal of her pants...then her pink underwear. The very top of the baby's pink head was seen peaking out of her opening. Sasuke took at deep breath and gently placed his hands on the baby's head.

"Just remember who you like." Naruto said over Sasuke's shoulder, the other shook his head. "Just don't stand there, go get water and a bunch of towels." He ordered. The blonde wasted no time and rushed toward the bathroom which would've been quick if the damn mansion was a house. Finally reaching the bathroom, Naruto went to the closet and grabbed a bunch of colorful fluffy towels. After getting a bucket full of water he rushed across the house and back to the living room.

He nearly dropped the things in is hands at the sight of a tiny squishy looking baby that was present in the room "So...pink or blue?" He asked holding up the towels as he walked over to the couch. "Blue." Sasuke answered sighing in relief with wet hands. Naruto wrapped the baby in the blue towel and handed Sasuke a black one.

"Hey Sakura, you want one of us to carry you to the bedroom?" Sakura gave an exhausted nod as she attached the baby's mouth to her nipple. Sasuke walked over and picked her up bridal style. Naruto fell onto the floor, since the couch was to messy, as Sasuke, Sakura and the baby disappeared down the hallway. A few minutes later the raven returned and took a spot next to Naruto on the floor. They sighed in unison of relief.

"Sakura in the room?"

"Yep."

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yep."

"How did it feel delivering a child?"

"Weird but in a good way."

Naruto turned his body so that he was facing Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How would you feel if you found out that you were going to be a father?" Sasuke quickly looked at the other lying on the floor. "Naruto...are you saying..." The blonde chuckled at the expression on the raven's face. "No no teme I'm not but I'm asking if you would like to be."

"It depends, after tonight would you mind going through all of that pain?"

"It'll be worth it." Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke's leg. "We can start tonight." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so, after delivering the baby I'm starting to feel lightheaded." His back fell to the floor. "Aw poor baby." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Lee is going to kill you when he gets back."

"I know but he'll thank me later. Also, we'll start when my ANBU work is finished" Sasuke received another kiss from that.

* * *

I couldn't escape things involving pregnancy jeez it was on the t.v., computer my family was talking about it so I decided to make this little one-shot. I hope it was a good and sorry about the birth part because I can describe that as good as i can describe lemon (meaning that I can't) Also even though he's not in here, Kakashi isn't dead because I noticed how that whole 'minus Kakashi' thing made it sound like it. Well that's enough useless talk so comment please! ^. .^


End file.
